<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destruction by FastFadingFiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154487">Destruction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction'>FastFadingFiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek 2020 [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Do not copy/post to another site, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday, December 18: spicy, realize, repeat</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek 2020 [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Destruction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“I never understood that saying…sugar and spice and everything nice,” Stiles commented.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“It means that girls are supposed to be cleaner than boys,” Derek answered as he righted the bookcase that fell over. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Well, whoever came up with that didn’t realize how wrong they were.” Stiles started to fill the bookcase with books. “How can a little five-year-old cause this much destruction?”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Are we sure we want to clean this up…cus’ she’s just going to repeat the same mess tomorrow.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Your right.” Stiles sighed, “Leave it.” </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Derek and Stiles closed the door to their daughter’s playroom, choosing to ignore the mess.  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sometimes it's easier to just close the door and leave the mess.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>